Luz y oscuridad
by Josh Uchiha
Summary: Dos jovenes ninjas superdotados tejeran una compleja relación de rivalidad pero unidos en el fondo por una fuerte amistad. Solo uno de ellos estara destinado a la grandeza y reconocimiento mientras el otro debera renunciar a todo y esconder su exitensia


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto

1-Una propuesta tentadora

Un joven jounin de 16 años caminaba tranquila y despreocupadamente por las calles de su amada villa mirando cómo la gente caminaba a su alrededor en forma afanosa realizando sus actividades cotidianas, sin duda el mundo ninja se encontraba realmente agitado pero dentro de todo aquello la villa estaba a salvo y sus habitantes podían vivir en paz, todo esto se debía a esfuerzo de los ninjas de la hoja y él se sentía sumamente complacido de ser uno más de ellos.

A su pasa más de una chica le miraba atontada pues además de ser un rubio sumamente atractivo a su corta edad ya era reconocido en la aldea como uno de los shinoubi más capaces de su edad y recientemente se le había concedido el grado de jounin, recordaba que luego de eso se le presento la oportunidad de ser un ambu, pero el escogió sorpresivamente otra opción que le había planteado otro ninja muy respetado en la aldea. Él era el aprendiz del gran Jiraiya, así que cuando no se encontraba haciendo las respectivas misiones que le asignaban se encontraba entrenando con su sensei y vaya que este le había enseñado cosas…

¡Minato! - el grito de una voz áspera lo sobresalto sacándolo de su ensimismamiento de pronto- al fin te encuentro muchacho –le dijo un alto y robusto ninja de unos 50 años, tez morena y ruda mirada que engallarían a cualquiera pues a pesar de su rudo aspecto era un ninja que se dedicaba de a la enseñanza de las habilidades básicos para los ninjas en la academia de Konoha y que trataba a todos en forma amena y tranquila-.

Oh Yuto-sensei discúlpeme pero no sabía que me buscaba usted y me encontraba paseando por la villa pues hoy es mi día libre –contesto amistosamente el rubio al ver que su antiguo sensei frente al él con su imponente figura-.

Pues me temo que no es momento para relajarse –contesto el hombre que lucía agitado por su trajinar por la calles de Konoha en busca de su prodigioso ex alumno -me temo que tendrás que ayudarme realizando la tarea de maestro sustituto-.

Ma-maestro sustituto ¿¿¿yo??? –Exclamo entre incrédulo y fastidiado Minato viéndose ya en un rol con el que no estaba nada familiarizado-.

Así es hoy tendrás ese gran honor –con su típica sonrisa bonachona Yuto miraba la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del rubio- veras resulta que el Hokage me ha asignado hoy la tarea de recibir a un invitado sumamente especial y servirle de guía para que conozca la ciudad.

Pero no entiendo nada eso cualquiera lo puede hacer, ¿por qué lo manda precisamente a usted que debe de dar clases?

Ummm es que este invitado como te digo es muy especial y en verdad el motivo de su visita amerita que yo sea quien lo reciba –al decir esto último Yuto lo hizo en una forma solemne muy poco común en el-.

Aun así con el debido respeto me parece irresponsable de su parte dejar su puesto y más aun justo ahora que falta tan poco para la graduación de sus alumnos de último año –Minato se caracterizaba por poseer un muy buen humor pero en momento que lo ameritaban una gran madurez se hacía presente en su carácter-

Son órdenes del Hokage y no debe objetarse –se limito a responder el fornido hombre sin inmutarse ante el mal tono usando por el joven jounin-.

En todo caso ¿por qué tengo que ser justamente yo quien ocupe su puesto hoy sensei? –Inquirió Minato haciendo caso al señalamiento hecho-.

Pues porque de los ninjas desocupada eres el único a quien le confiaría a mis retoños –contesto sonriente como siempre Yuto- además para alguien que será Hokage en el futuro nunca está de más ayudar a entrenar a los futuros ninjas que le ayudaran a cuidar de la aldea –esto último estaba seguro de que convencería por completo a Minato de aceptar ayudarle-.

Bien lo hare sensei –respondió Minato de inmediato sin dudarlo atraído por el último argumento expuesto-.

Muy bien sabía que podía contar contigo –Yuto guiño un ojo a Minato mientras se sentía sumamente aliviado pues era Minato el único a quien podía confiar su grupo pues de los ninjas en descanso era el único con el grado de jounin- debes ir ya al campo de entrenamientos número 13 allí esta todo el grupo de último año.

Si están allí es porque deben realizar algún entrenamiento en específico ¿o no sensei?

Así es pasado mañana es su última prueba tu eres muy habilidoso creando clones ve y ayúdales a perfeccionar ese jutsu, odio no ser yo mismo quien lo haga pero como te lo he dicho tengo ordenes directas del Hokage.

No se preocupe sensei daré mi mejor esfuerzo para enseñarles de la mejor manera posible -contesto Minato con la determinación y seriedad que le caracterizaba cuando se le asignaba una tarea-.

Bien pues confió en ti ahora me marcho pues voy sobre la hora –Yuto el más carismático sensei de la academia ninja se despidió y se marcho presurosamente mientras Minato hacia lo propio en dirección contraria-.

La velocidad de Minato era sin lugar a duda una de sus habilidades mas resaltantes en escasos segundos ya estaba a mitad de camino, el no poseía ninguna técnica de línea sucesoria, ni pertenecía a ningún clan prestigioso de la aldea la única ventaja que tenia sobre los demás ninjas de la aldea era el haber contado con el poderoso Jiraiya como maestro, él le había ayudado a convertirse en lo que era hoy en día y a fin de cuentas le pareció lógico que su antiguo sensei en la academia le pidiera que ayudara de alguna forma con los chicos de la academia el podría empezar desde hoy a compartir el conocimiento que él había obtenido durante todos estos años.

Ya estaba por llegar al campo de entrenamiento y por lo tanto maquinaba ya como podría comenzar a impartir la clase recordando como generalmente Yuto dirigía las clases cuando él estaba en la academia. Los alumnos con los que tendría que lidiar era 3 o 4 años menores que el por lo tanto el respeto que podía infundir sobre ellos se basaría más que todo en su inmenso talento reconocido ya por toda la aldea, por tanto debía…

Justo cuando saltaba a la última azotea que había en su camino pudo percibir una fuerte presencia siguiéndole, se giro en el aire justo a tiempo para notar como tres shuriken iban directamente hacia él, ágilmente los esquivo y aterrizo en el techo de aquel último edificio busco de inmediato a su atacante y le vio tranquilamente parado en el filo del edificio desde donde él había tomado impulso para saltar.

Oh gran movimiento felicitaciones eres muy ágil –dijo su atacante desconocido quien iba ataviado con una capa gris muy familiar para Minato pues era la que generalmente se colocaba sobre su vestimenta habitual cuando realizaba viajes largos-.

¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunto el rubio preparándose para cualquier cosa pero no atacando aun en vista de que la vestimenta del adversario-.

Huy no me había presentado disculpa, Mi nombres es Joshua –dijo tranquilamente aquel muchacho cuya edad definitivamente era igual o muy cercana a la del rubio- y busco a Minato Namikaze ¿eres tu verdad?

Aquel joven debía medir 1,60 cm, era moreno, de contextura un tanto fornida, sus ojos eran negro azabache, su nariz era perfilada y su cabello también negro lo llevaba bastante corto.

Si soy yo y ¿Para qué me buscas?

Pues he llegado a la villa y he escuchado a mucha gente diciendo que entres los jóvenes ninjas tu eres el más fuerte de la aldea –respondió sonriente aquel muchacho mientras veía de arriba abajo a Minato- y te he estado buscando para pedirte que por favor tengamos un combate amistoso y pueda comprobar por mi mismo que tan fuerte eres –dijo esto último con muchísima naturalidad-.

¡Pero qué dices! –Minato veía al chico si entender- y como es que andas atacando a quema ropa a plena luz del día.

En verdad hablan muy bien de tus habilidades y me encantaría poder medirme a ti, disculpa por el ataque pero estoy seguro que todo buen ninja de nuestra aldea debe poder esquivar un ataque como ese –mientras más hablaba el moreno se mostraba más amigable y confundido más a Minato-.

¿Nuestra aldea? Yo nunca antes te había visto –Minato se encontraba ya mirado atontadamente al muchacho olvidando por un momento el motivo por el cual se había estado moviendo con tanta prisa por la ciudad-.

Ummm bueno es que en realidad en estado fuera de la aldea por un largo tiempo, pero tanto mi padre como mis hermanos son ninjas de Konoha y he aprendido todo lo que se de ellos –al decir esto aquel muchacho miraba en forma nostálgica toda la ciudad que se encontraba a sus espaldas, luego de un par de segundos volvió de nuevo su mirada al rubio- en fin he vuelto y ahora me convertiré como ellos en un ninja de esta magnífica aldea.

La mirada de Joshua reflejaba realmente mucha sinceridad manteniendo así toda la atención de Minato quien le miraba y oía cada vez mas intrigado por su comportamiento.

Pues te felicito, pero hacerse un ninja es algo que lleva tiempo y mucha dedicación.

Oh si por supuesto Minato-kun durante todo este tiempo he estado entrenando al máximo y ya manejo además de las habilidades básicas algunas técnicas muy interesantes, es por ello que si estas desocupado me encantaría mostrártelas –Joshua parecía repasar mentalmente algo mientras se preguntaba qué tan impresionante serian los jutsus que podría ya hacer aquel chico tan estimado y apreciado dentro de la villa-.

Veo que en verdad es lo que quieres pero lamentablemente creo que tu edad ya es un poco difícil e incomodo entrar a la academia –Minato veía que aquel chico irradiaba mas y mas entusiasmo por algo que era imposible de conseguir-.

No eso no será un problema mi padre ya ha hablado con Sandaime Hokage y pasado mañana me entreguen mi bandana –Josia sonreía ahora abiertamente mientras miraba ahora detenidamente la bandana que portaba Minato en su frente-.

¿Tu bandana? Nunca había escuchado de un ninja al que le dieran una sin estudiar antes en la academia.

Pues en mi caso es ciertamente algo especial y se me dará esa posibilidad. Solo debo aprobar unos exámenes especiales.

¡EXAMENES! Olvide por completo el entrenamiento que debo dirigir con los chicos de la academia

A pesar de estar sorprendido por lo que decía aquel chico sobre como obtendría su bandana ya su historia y gran entusiasmo poco importaban porque para Minato lo mas importante era siempre cumplir con las tares que se le encomendaban. Se giro de inmediato sin preocuparse por despedirse, sin embargo al ver aquello Joshua inmediatamente salto para caer muy cerca de donde estaba Minato.

Minato-Kun disculpa mi insistencia, pero en caso de no poder entrenar junto a ti permíteme participar en este entrenamiento que dirigirás –en la mente del moreno persistía ahora con más fuerza el deseo de mostrar su talento a Minato-.

Oye se que de seguro esto de ser ninja te entusiasma, pero sinceramente esa historia de que con la edad que tienes serás un ninja está muy alejada de la realidad.

Sé que es difícil de entender pero así será –Joshua parecía desilusionado por la incredulidad que mostraba el rubio, pero aun así aun ansiaba acompañarle- Permítame por favor ir contigo a ese entrenamiento y te mostrare que puede ser mejor que cualquier ninja de esta aldea incluso mejor que tú.

Minato no pudo evitar notar que estas últimas palabras eran dichas con cierta malicia, pero él no era de esas personas que pudieran ser fácilmente provocados de esa manera así que se mantuvo tranquilo.

Lo siento en verdad pero ese tipo de entrenamientos es solo para ninjas de la aldea, estaría violando las reglas si te llevo –dijo en tono cortante no le gustaba ser descortés pero con este interlocutor parecía que algo así era lo único que podía convencerlo-.

_Vaya parece que se está poniendo dura la cosa, sin duda tendré que jugar mi mejor carta para persuadirlo_ –Joshua maquinaba rápidamente una solución a la negativa persistente del rubio por aceptar llevarlo consigo-.

Pues bien te tengo una propuesta que estoy seguro no podrás rechazar –ante la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Minato Joshua le hizo un gesto para que aguardase un poco y sin más se deshizo de su capa-.

Debajo de aquella capa el joven iba ataviado con un sencillo pantaloncillo negro, una franela vinotinto oscuro, guantes del mismo color y con extraños símbolos claramente visibles sobre ellos Minato al verlos detalladamente quedo extrañado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como las manos del chico se dirigieron al empulladura de una Katana que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida para él.

Para ti Minato Namikaze cuyo sueño más profundo me han dicho es convertirte en HOKAGE esta arma que tengo aquí debe de ser sin duda un objeto digno de alabanza –Joshua saco lentamente la Katana cuyo mango vinotinto hacia claramente juego con el color de su vestimenta- Con esta Katana Hashimara Senju le quito la vida a Madara Uchiha en el valle del fin sellando así su victoria en esa épica batalla –la actitud y tono de voz un tanto irreverente y bromista habían desaparecido por completo en él-.

Im-imposible ha estado perdida durante años de ¿donde la haz sacado? Y ¿Cómo sabes que es la original? –Minato veía como finalmente aquella magnifica pieza de historia brillaba a plena luz del sol frente a sus ojos mientras Josia la sostenía firmemente-.

Puedes verla de cerca si quieres –dijo en forma tranquila mientras le tendía ahora el arma-.

Minato la tomo y admiro bien cada centímetro de aquella espada detenidamente sin dar crédito a lo que veía, una vez la había examinado a fondo recordó claramente como Sarutobi le había mostrado una réplica de esta perfecta Katana y le había comentado uno a uno cuales eran los detalles únicos gracias a los cuales se podía reconocer la autentica y ahí estaban justo frente a sus ojos.

No soy un especialista en el tema pero basándome en lo que he oído el diseño es idéntico a la mítica Katana del 1° -Minato devolvía con pocas ganas el artefacto glorioso a su portador quien de inmediato la envaino-.

Podemos llevarla ante cualquier conocedor de la historia de la villa y te confirmara que es la autentica.

¿Pero como la conseguiste? Ni Sandaime-sama conoce de su paradero siempre fue un absoluto misterio de eso estoy seguro –si antes había tenido dudas de las cosas que le había contado aquel chico ante su silencio sobre las decenas de preguntas que planteo a continuación le hicieron dudar más aun de el-.

_Definitivamente te he dado en tu talón de Aquiles Minato-Kun usando este interés y curiosidad incontrolable que genera en ti esta especial pieza de historia conseguiré lo que quiero_ –Josia había guardado silencio adrede para que el rubio se llenase más a sí mismo de interrogantes-.

En realidad no es algo que me llame mucho la atención como por ejemplo medir mis propias fuerzas con alguien que valga la pena –finalmente dijo Joshua interviniendo finalmente luego de que el jounin le suplicase con sus gestos prácticamente que lo hiciese- y ya que veo que a ti si te llama poderosamente la atención te gustaría realizar una apuesta.

¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Pues una con la cual tú podrás ser el nuevo propietario de esta espada si ganas, pero si pierdes tendremos que tener el combate amistoso que te he pedido.

No es por menospreciarte pero no creo que nuestras habilidades puedan compararse porque he recibido un entrenamiento muy arduo para poder convertirme en un ninja –y al decir aquello Minato era completamente sincero-.

Dices entonces que para poder ser un ninja comparable contigo debo haber asistido a la academia y todas esas cosas.

Así es –contesto Minato en forma segura-.

Pues bien que te parece si tengo un combate con esos alumnos de la academia a los que vas a entrenar –Joshua no lucia muy seguro de sí mismo- te aseguro puedo enfrentarme contra todos ellos y derrotarles sin dañarlos mucho físicamente.

Eh tu eres mayor por un par de años que ellos, pero estos son alumnos que están a punto de convertirse ya en ninjas y entre ellos hay incluso miembros de los clanes más fuertes de esta aldea con técnicas muy avanzadas para un novato –Minato sabía muy bien que aquella apuesta era por supuesto demasiado fácil de ganar para el pero no podía evitar sentir que de aceptarla estaría abusando de aquel chico- Además de esto te superan ampliamente en número.

Vaya pero dime algo ¿tú podrías vencerles?

Eh pues con el nivel que tengo creo que si –respondió Minato un tanto perturbador ante la idea de imaginarse a si mismo lastimando a los alumnos que Yuto-sensei le había encargado cuidar-.

Pues entonces yo creo que también puedo hacerlo –dijo Joshua en forma tranquila- pero en fin Minato-kun permíteme mostrarte mis habilidades, en todo caso si pierdes no será algo muy valioso solo un poco de tiempo para que entrenemos juntos y si ganas que es lo que tú debes pensar que es lo más probable obtendrás una gran ganancia.

Aquello desde donde se le viese era una horrible proposición, anti ética desde todos los puntos de vista posibles claramente era además una violación a las reglas de entrenamiento para alumnos de la academia y peor aún estaría utilizando para su propio beneficio al que parecía un incauto soñador y a los amados alumnos del bueno de Yuto-sensei. Todo por un objeto sin ninguna cualidad especial PERO con un valor histórico y sentimental incalculable para él un admirador de aquella noble causa que era el ser Hokage. En fin por un lado estaba lo que el sabia era el proceder correcto y por otro su profundo amor por las hazañas de los hombres que anteriormente habían defendido con su vida la villa y que alimentaban día a día sus sueños.

Entonces ¿aceptas la apuesta Minato-Kun? –inquirió Joshua impacientándose un poco ante el debate interno que parecía estar dándose a cabo en la consciencia de Minato quien traído de vuelta a la realidad por la pregunta de este vio de pronto todo claro en su mente-.

He decidido lo único que me permitiría quedar en paz conmigo y sin ningún tipo de remordimientos –contesto Minato en forma solemne y seria- ACEPTO


End file.
